Ineludible
by HsTs
Summary: Es el cumple de Izaya Orihara... "-¿No deberías ir a mendigarle a tus hermanas?/-¿Por qué Shizuo kun e Izaya kun están tan cerca sin molerse a golpes?"


_Ineludible_

-¿No me vas a desear feliz cumpleaños?

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-No, Namie. Deberías decirlo porque en verdad lo deseas, no porque yo te lo ordene. Creí, quizás, que alguien como tú podría ser capaz de darle un "feliz cumpleaños" a su jefe, tal y como lo hace con el hermano que tanto quiere. O mínimamente, prepararme algo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?

-¿...a quién te refieres?

-A Mika, la novia de tu hermano.

Namie le dedicó una mirada seria a la sonrisa burlona de Orihara.

-¿No deberías ir a mendigarle a tus hermanas?

-¿Mendigarles? Namie, no sabía que podías ser tan graciosa cuando lo querías jajaja. Deberías decir más chistes cuando estás con tu hermano. Podrías ser competencia para Mika.

-¿Podrías dejar de meter a mi hermano en esta conversación? No evadas tu soledad provocándome.

-¿Soledad? Oh no, Namie. Yo nunca estoy solo. Tengo a mis preciados humanos en todos lados. Y, horrible la comparación que voy a hacer pero, son como las cucarachas: una vez que se meten en tu vida, son difíciles de sacar. Lo que me recuerda, debes llamar al exterminador pronto. Asegurate de hacerlo hoy.

-Oh ¿han aparecido aquí? -Preguntó Namie con una expresión de repugnancia e incredulidad. -¿Cómo?

-Lo más probable es que la bestia de Ikebukuro las haya traído la última vez... -Izaya terminó de decir mientras se estiraba en su silla. Estaba anocheciendo y advirtió que el trabajo lo consumió totalmente ese día. Su secretaria recién llegaba así que ella podría encargarse de lo poco que faltaba por terminar, pensó.- Me iré a comer algo de sushi. Finaliza lo que te dejé.

Y dicho aquello, se marchó de lugar.

**…**

-¡Bienvenido Izaya kun! ¡Hoy rebajas hay! ¡Sushi alegra día! ¡Comer sushi traer sonrisas!

Izaya sólo le saludó con un leve movimiento de la mano y sonrisa mientras entraba, y advirtió la presencia de Kadota y sus típicos amigos. A Mikado, Anri y a un tipo con vendas en el rostro y varias chicas a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Izaya no podía recordar.

Al tanto que iba acercándose para saludar al grupo de gente que conocía, un vidrio en el fondo del lugar le hizo percatarse de que la presencia de un joven al que adoraba hacer sufrir.

Se dio la vuelta y ambos fijaron su mirada en el otro.

**-Pulga de mierda ¿qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?**

**-**Que lindas palabras, Shizu Chan. ¿Las aprendiste en las cloacas?

-**¡Cállate! ¡TE DIJE UN MILLAR DE VECES QUE NO VINIERAS A IKEBUKURO!**

**-**Oh vamos, Shizu Chan -pidió con ladeando su cabeza - ¿no podrías no echarme sólo por hoy? Quizás podrías demostrarme que no eres un completo monstruo... después de todo.

-No le tengo que demostrar nada a nadie. EN ESPECIAL A TI. -Y dicho aquello, se sentó en una silla y Simón le tomó la orden.

-.-

-¿_Acaso mis ojos no me engañan? ¿Acaso son Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara? _

_-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? OH DIOS MIO, SÍ SON ELLOS. ¡SÍ SON ELLOS, OH! _

_-¿Por qué Shizuo kun e Izaya kun están tan cerca sin molerse a golpes? -le preguntó Rochi a Kadota._

_-Creo que es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Izaya._

-¡_¿Hoy es el cumple de Iza-iza? Ay, ¡es taaaaaaan romántico! La idea de que por una vez no se estén peleando y disfrutando como una pareja es sumamente yao-_

_**SHHHHHH!**_

-.-

**_-_**¿A cuántos les pagaste para que te dijeran "feliz cumpleaños"?

Izaya al escuchar eso tardó en responder. No porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque le extrañó que le hablara. Y luego rió.

-_Ay ay ay Shizu Chan_... Lo único que te diferencia de mi secretaria es que ella es humana y tú, bueno, un monstruo.

-TSK.

-.-

-_¡¿QUÉ LE DIJO? ¿¡YA SE LE DIJO 'TE AMO'?_

_-¡ERICA! ¡HABLÁS MUY FUERTE! TE VAN A ESCUHAR -le dijo Walker._

_-¡Ay, eso espero! Ojala que me escuchen lo suficientemente fuerte porque voy a decir: ¡YO PUEDO AYUDAR A QUE SE AMEN MEJO-!  
_

_**SHHHHHH!**_

-.-

Shizuo e Izaya se dieron la vuelta para saber de dónde provenía el parloteo pero sólo vieron como algunas personas se escondían. Continuaron comiendo.

-TSK, que ruidosos... -comentó Shizuo.- ¿Ésta es la quinta o séptima vez que vuelves a cumplir 21?

-¿Parece que tienes ganas de hablar, Shizuo Chan~~...?

-TSK. ¿Quién quisiera conversar contigo, desgraciado, si lo único que sale de tu boca es pura mierda?

-Que aburrido, Shizu. ¿Me vas a decir lo que me dicen todos?

-No. Feliz cumpleaños.

_Silencio._

El aludido lo vió con asombro por haberle escuchado decir eso, y sintió como las palpitaciones de su corazón chocaban contra su delgado interior con violencia.  
Heiwajima se levantó de su asiento, y continuó.

-Hasta la criatura más despreciable tiene derecho a escucharlo ¿no?

-Auch. -Una leve expresión de dolor se delató por un fugaz momento en su rostro, que no tardó en encubrir con una sonrisa.- Parece que los monstruos también pueden herir con palabras.

-No me voy a disculpar, pulga. Y más con esa mala actuación de ofendido. Vayamos a fuera.

-¿¡QUERER MÁS SUSHI? ¡COMAN MÁS! ¡PELEAR NO BIEN! ¡PELEAR DAÑA ALMA!

-Perdón, Simón San. Pero el mono quiere jugar a lanzar cosas otra vez... conmigo lamentablemente.

-¡¿A quién le dices 'mono', bastardo?

-Parece que el mono además de se ser tonto, es sordo.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!

-.-

-_Debo admitir que actúan muy bien su odio. Pero seria muy lindo que se aceptaran más públicamente porque esto sólo les hace mal. O quizás, lo hacen y nosotros no los vemos y tienen salidas al campo en dónde muestran su amor con palabras y con acciones y-_

_**¡SHHHHHH!**_

Pero Erica se soltó del agarre de Walker -quien también la había interrumpido colocando su mano en la boca de la muchacha- y se levantó tan rápido como Shizuo e Izaya se fueron del restaurante. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera un pie afuera, Simón la detuvo.

-Oh, no, señorita. Peleas dañan chicas. Peleas resultar peligrosa a chicas. Comer sushi. Sushi es bueno para señorita. -Le indicó con una sonrisa mientras Rochi la traía de nuevo , quien sostenía un ligero puchero en sus labios, de nuevo a su asiento intentando calmarla con '_ya habrá otra oportunidad para sacarles fotos'_.

-.-

Shizuo e Izaya estaban enfrentados; en el mismo escenario actuando su ya tan conocida obra que realizaban como parte de la rutina del gran teatro Ikebukuro.

-¿Listo, Shizu Chan~? -provocó con una sonrisa burlosa, sacando su navaja automática.

-Como siempre, pulga. _Pero hasta luego._

_-_¿Eh? -Inquirió Izaya mientras veía que la figura del mesero le dio la espalda repentinamente. -¿¡A dónde vas?

-Consideralo un regalo, hijo de puta.

Orihara Izaya se quedó quieto un momento sin creer lo que sus oídos captaron. ¿Se estaba yendo? ¿¡De verdad!

-Ah, pero antes -habló Heiwajima, dirigiéndole de nuevo la mirada de miel: - te recuerdo que esto es sólo por hoy, ¿escuchaste, pulga?

El aludido siguió atónito, inmóvil por unos momentos. Pero luego de comprender su situación, rompió en una gran carcajada que quería atraerlo al suelo.

**-¡OH, SHIZU CHAN! ¡NO PARAS DE SORPRENDERME! ¡Y EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS! QUIZÁS YO TAMBIÉN DEBIERA CONCEDERTE, AL MENOS, ESE DÍA EN PAZ ¡PARA EL AÑO QUE VIENE!**

-Por favor, Orihara. ¿Qué es mejor que perseguir al más maldito y miserable estúpido de Ikebukuro en mi cumpleaños? Quizás para ese entonces termine matándote~.

-Quizás. -Le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios mentirosos.

Le dedicó un último vistazo antes de saludarlo y comenzó su viaje de vuelta a su departamento. Controlando con perfección su fuerte y amargo abatimiento con sus opresivas lágrimas que lo afligían por escapar.

-Como me desagradas, Shizu Chan... -susurro con una temblorosa voz.

* * *

_Durarara! no me pertenece y no saco ningún beneficio con esto -excepto expresar mi pasión como fan y compartirlo con ustedes-._

Okay, habiendo aclarado eso :D

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RATA DE MIERDA! **Bullier de Shizuo, embustero y traicionero. ¡Te odio pero te quiero! 8D_

Mi primer coso de DRRR! *yay* D Este One-Shot lo hice el domingo, pero la idea básica la hice a principios de este abril. Yo vi la serie cuando era el boom en 2010 pero la abandoné porq' me pareció aburrida -dejada en el cap 20-. Pero como LadyPhantomhive -un grupo q' traduce jap-ing- tenía doujins q' me gustaron mucho *love* la volví a ver el año pasado y... terminó muy mal, lol. Justo cuando estaba en toda la revolución, en el último capítulo se atreve a terminar...? O sea, qué onda, loco? MIERDA, ¿CÓMO CARAJOS SE ATREVE A HACERLO Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ ?  
Pero en una de mis _researchs _encontré a Anni-Fiesta (livejournal), quien traduce la**s** novela**s **del jap al inglés. Y realmente, Shizuo se convirtió en mi personaje favorito. Y aunque Mikado era un blandengue, mientras más avanzo, me doy cuenta que quizás sea un , lol.

Ahora, con respecto al One-shot, no di mucha descripción a proposito porque... como que quería copiarle la manera a Narita ^^' En la manera en que él no pierde tanto tiempo/ profundiza demasiado en la descripción de los escenarios, ni tampoco en los sentimientos; deja que los personajes digan lo que pasa. A mi tampoco me gusta dar una explicación de detalle a hasta el microbio que tienen personajes/lugares de los que ya sabemos, este OS lo considero -por mi parte- un poco llano, sencillo. Generalmente me gusta darle describir desde escenarios hasta la cantidad de piojos de la cabeza de la pij-_er..._ Pueden pasarse por mi FF del "Show de Keehl" si quieren comprobar 8D

Es muy probable q' haga un ff jaja

*besos!

PD: Rochi es un chico q' aparece en la novela en el tomo 6, si no me equivoco. Lean Catnip, acá en FF -buenisimo el fic ;.;


End file.
